


Cleaning

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Smauglock, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo does dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Hobbit or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.
> 
> A/N: Drabble for anon’s “Domestic between Smaug and Bilbo” request on my tumblr.

The bulk of the dishes never even made it to the table. The pile, instead, is a more monstrous display of just how much effort Bilbo put into dinner—just about every single utensil, pot, and dish that could be used was used. The results, naturally, were worth it, but now that they’ve been thoroughly devoured, the mess is all that’s left.

Bilbo hums a small tune to himself while he works. When he was a child, he used to loathe these chores, just as any child is aught to do. But now that he’s a grown hobbit who’s experienced (quite a bit more than is truly acceptable) adventure, he finds a small pleasure in these quiet things, the soothing busyness that is the every day keeping of his home. Bag End is especially lovely at this time of day, with the yellow-orange light streaming in through the rounded, open windows. The one above his sink looks out onto a newly-trimmed growth of rose bushes, and a lone honeybee seems to dance to his song. 

He places a freshly-washed cup in the drying rack, and someone takes the opportunity to sweep in, locking strong arms around him. A pointed chin lands over his shoulder, and Bilbo shudders as the familiar heat of steam ghosts over the side of his face. 

The end of Smaug’s long tail wraps around his leg, and Smaug purrs so sweetly in his ear, “Dinner was _delicious_.” It’s all Bilbo can do to stifle his chuckle and his smile: tickled with love. 

Instead he notes absently, choosing the next plate to wash, “You’re awfully cuddly today.” Even as he says it, Smaug is squeezing him tight around the middle and nuzzling into the back of his hair, like the cross between animal and man that Smaug is: a dragon in a humanoid’s body. His soft lips trail kisses down the back of Bilbo’s neck that make it somewhat difficult to concentrate on scrubbing.

“It isn’t often that people cook nice meals for and invite dragons into their homes.” Or never, more likely. Smaug follows his statement with a contented sigh, head lifting to lean atop Bilbo’s. The weight causes Bilbo to lean forward slightly, but he knows he’s nonetheless secure, and the warmth makes up for it.

He counters simply, “It’s not often I eat with a tail across my lap, either.”

“I am sorry, my treasure, but your house is very small, and there’re only so many places to put all my parts. ...Even shrunk as I am.” Here Smaug pauses, and then his head descends again.

Bilbo doesn’t look aside; he doesn’t have to. He starts working on the tray he floured the dough on, and he can _feel_ Smaug licking and kissing all over him. Smaug makes his way to Bilbo’s ear and begins to nibble on the tip. Bilbo has to bite back a gasp over the tingling sensation of Smaug’s talented tongue slithering over his skin, and then Smaug hisses so sensually in his ear, “To tell the truth, I think I’d much rather put my tail in your bed...”

It takes Bilbo a second to recover—Smaug’s hands are roaming—and then he places the tray in the drying wrack. He turns sideways and pushes Smaug lightly away, and Smaug, ever the respectful lover, stumbles back, all alit with grins. “No hanky panky until the chores are done,” Bilbo scolds, lifting a finger to wag. He knows he’s smiling too playfully to come off as serious as a respectable hobbit should, but it is as it is.

When he passes a small towel over, Smaug politely takes it. Smaug begins to dry the mass of dishes that fed them both, and Bilbo returns to his quiet song, Smaug’s rumbling hum a welcome new addition.


End file.
